


I can't take it

by GiveUpResistance



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveUpResistance/pseuds/GiveUpResistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fight that they have often.<br/>James is going to get himself killed, and Q can't take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't take it

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Tegan and Sara's I Can't Take It too many times and I had to write something

“I can’t take this anymore, James!” Q shouts as he has to stand and listen.

“You go out there and try to get yourself killed everyday, and I just can’t take it. I can’t do this anymore. I just-” A broken sob interrupts his rant, and James just wants to go over and comfort him, but they’ve had this argument a hundred times. Q rants and cries and screams at James about how much he hates him, but it never changes anything.

And James- James is too selfish for either of their wellbeing, but he cannot give Q up.

A lamp whistles by James’ head and smashes on the wall behind him.

“I can’t watch you do this. I can’t, I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t.”

He falls to the floor as he always does, exhausted, beats against James with his fists when he sits down beside him, pulls him into an embrace.

 

Eventually they move to the bathroom, where he can clean Q up. The only time Q speaks is to say, “I can’t James, not anymore.”

 

They crawl into bed together, earlier than usual, and Q curls into him, pressing up against him as if James’ heat is all that is keeping him alive.

 

Q wakes him in the middle of the night with open legs and a warm mouth, so James obliges, but silent tears run down Q’s cheeks the entire time and there’s nothing James can do but treat him as gently as he possibly can, and run a hand through the back of Q’s hair in slow circles, the way he likes it - and even then Q pulls him in closer and digs his nails into James’ shoulders as they move in the dark.

 

The next time he opens his eyes, it is in a cold and empty bed, but James isn’t particularly worried.

Not until he looks over to Q’s bedside table and sees his ring.

Q’s ring has never left his person since James slid it onto his finger in a nearly empty office - it’s on his finger at home, on a chain around his neck at work, and always sits withing arms reach while he showers.

But it’s just sitting there with Q nowhere in sight.

James scrambles up to find a piece of paper sitting beneath the golden circle.

_I can’t take it_

His hand is clenched around the ring as he dashes into their main living area, and on the kitchen counter is Q’s phone, tablet, laptop, a couple of large hard drives.

Q is gone.

 

The water is icy and clue, just like James’ eyes.

Just like his eyes it envelops him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any comments or criticisms please let me know, thanks


End file.
